1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for the treatment of influent liquid such as non-potable surface, ground and waste water and, more particularly, relates to a modular, portable, self-contained influent liquid treatment system that provides improved distribution and treatment of non potable liquid within a filter field of the system. In one embodiment, influent treatment system is detectable, when buried, within the filter field for post installation location and inspection. In other embodiments, the system is not buried and is fully contained for portability to any location.
2. Related Art
Water treatment systems have a functionality that is similar to septic systems, also known as subsurface sewage disposal/wastewater treatment systems. Water treatment, as described herein, is derived in part from systems used to treat influent liquids such as, for example, non potable water and waste water from individual residences, businesses, schools, churches, military bases, or like residential and/or commercial structures. Influent liquid may also include water originating from natural, non sanitary sources such as, for example, rivers, streams, non-treated and unprotected sources, which can be used as a source to the inventive influent liquid treatment systems as described herein, to provide at output of the system, potable water for more sanitary use and consumption.
Conventionally, in the treatment of sewage and wastewater by septic systems, solid and liquid waste from structures, is collected in a septic tank. Because of the different densities of solid and liquid waste, the solid and liquid components of the sewage separate. The solid material is at least partially decomposed within the tank by the action of aerobic, facultative and anaerobic bacteria, resulting in a liquid effluent. The liquid effluent, which may contain suspended solids, is then conveyed out of the tank and distributed through an area of subterranean soil, which is typically referred to as a drain or leach field. The liquid effluent is passed to a series of stone or sand trenches or chambers within the leach field. The effluent percolates through the chambers and soil for treatment to reduce contaminants before being mixed with the underground water table. The inventors have realized that these traditional treatment and disposal techniques, wherein effluent is discharged into a traditional leach field, with modifications as described herein, can be utilized to treat influent liquids such as, non potable water, through a filter field.
As can be appreciated, it is desirable to minimize installation costs and to extend the useful life of an influent liquid treatment system to minimize maintenance and repair costs. It is also desirable to maximize the density of treatment surfaces within each linear unit of filter field length to ultimately reduce or at least minimize the filter field area. It is further desirable to maximize the filter field's ability to evenly distribute influent liquid across the full expanse of treatment surface provided by the filter field components. It is additionally advantageous, in some conditions, to provide subsurface components that are modular, portable and can be detected above the surface to permit post installation location for inspection and/or future maintenance.